


[Podfic] love or something like it

by vulgarshudder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgarshudder/pseuds/vulgarshudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of talking, lots of affection. No sex, though - at least, not on Sherlock's part. Asexual!Sherlock/Straight!John; completed. Podfic of hypotheticalfanfic's love or something like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] love or something like it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love or something like it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206712) by [hypotheticalfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalfanfic/pseuds/hypotheticalfanfic). 



[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/phiO1Npq-2WID0ON9g2r-LHiRfm6ukPz6ZrURRVACMs?feat=embedwebsite)

Cover by innominerosae

  
**Length:** 57:15  
 **File Size:** 127.3MB (mp3) 77.3MB (M4A)  
 **Download** : [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012092601.zip)  [M4A](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012092602.zip)

Any feedback to the author or reader is greatly appreciated! Thank you for listening!


End file.
